The present invention relates to a semiconductor memory and, more particularly, to a technique which may be effectively applied, for example, to dynamic type RAMs (Random Access Memories) or the like which are designed so that it is possible to achieve expansion of type on the basis of a common semiconductor substrate (base chip).
There is one type of dynamic RAM which enables selection of various kinds of operating mode, for example, static column mode, page mode, etc., and also selection of units in which storage data is input and output, that is, bit patterns, according to customer's needs. This type of dynamic RAM is arranged such that operating modes and bit patterns are simultaneously changed simply by changing a part of a photomask applied to a common semiconductor substrate or by selectively effecting bonding between predetermined pads, by way of example.